Toys
by jadesalamander
Summary: Aizen and his favorite playmate Gin decide to break in their new toy. Smut, Adult sit. not quite a lemon but lemony. Please review!


Disclaimer: Not mine, ever

Disclaimer: Not mine, ever!

A hush descended over the throne room as the captive was lead in. Her dark eyes darted from corner to corner taking in every face present. She had been here before once when she was first taken from the world of the living.

Aizen sat on his throne flanked by Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname. "Orihime-chan. Ulquiorra tells me that you are still resistant to join my cause," he said smoothly.

"I won't do anything to hurt my friends," she said flatly.

"Is there any way I can prevail upon you, my dear," he said sweetly as he leaned forward on his throne.

"No."

Aizen nodded to Ulquiorra. Orihime felt the arrancar's hands wrap around her wrists and he dragged her toward a platform that was in front of the throne with two posts on either side. He pulled her up on the short platform between the two posts. Orihime noted, quite surreally, that the posts stopped at her elbows. Ulquiorra dropped one of her wrists long enough to secure its twin in the restraints on top of each post. He moved to the other wrist and put it into the other restraint. He went to each post and reeled in the excess cord of the restraints until her arms spread wide at her sides. Finally, Ulquiorra stepped in front of the woman and tore the top of her clothing from her body then moved away from her into the shadows.

Orihime shivered as the cold air struck her nude form like a blow. She was embarrassed as she stood half naked before the hollows and the ex-shinigami, but she wouldn't back down. She would protect her nakama with her life. She saw Gin and Aizen approach the platform and tried to calm her racing heart, determined to show no fear to either of them.

Aizen saw the spark of defiance in her eyes and turned to smile at Gin who was already smiling. 'Good,' he thought. 'It will be sweeter when she breaks if she fights.' He sauntered up to the girl and traced the delicate line of her jaw with the tips of his fingers as Gin walked behind the girl.

Orihime looked at the ex-taicho of the fifth division with confused eyes. "If you're going to kill me, why be tender?" she spat.

Aizen chuckled as he moved his face closer to his captive's. "I'm not going to kill you, Hime-chan. I'm going to _persuade_ you."

A chill crept up Orihime's spine at the tone which he used to say the word persuade . She was about to say more when she felt his warm lips slide across hers. All thoughts flew from her head with the first contact of those lips.

Aizen slid his lips over hers once… twice… before settling down for a gentle kiss. He smirked as he felt the girl lean into the kiss. 'Aww,' he pouted as he continued to plunder her mouth with his, 'Perhaps she won't fight after all.'

Orihime realized what she was doing and pulled away abruptly. She looked at the man before her with a mixture of disgust and hatred. She gathered all of the moisture in her mouth and spat on the monster.

Aizen let a slow grin split his handsome features. He noted the girl's puzzled response to his smile and he wanted to laugh outright. He looked over her shoulder to Gin who was standing behind her with a whip in his hand. He slowly brought his hand up to wipe away the insult then looked into the girl's defiant eyes. Looking back at Gin, he gave a slight nod of the head. He looked back at the girl as he heard a high pitched whistle pierced the air.

Pain exploded through Orihime's back as the whip landed an angry welt along the length of her back. She hissed in pain, but refused to cry out. She glared at the monster in front of her, eyes shining with tears she refused to shed. Aizen was overjoyed by her response. He nodded to Gin again, watching the exquisite features as pain twisted them.

Gin smiled wider as he received the nod again. He had bet Aizen earlier that it would only take one strike, maybe two to subdue the girl. Looks like he'll be paying up tonight. He flicked his wrist left then right leaving two crisscrossing welts to mar the beautiful flesh. He doled out two more lashes before he stopped again, allowing Aizen to talk to the girl.

Orihime was gasping with each breath she took and her hands closed spasmodically over the tops of the posts that she was tied to. Aizen cupped her cheek and pulled her face up. He licked her lips, tasting the salty tears that escaped as she squeezed her eyes to keep from crying out. His tongue slipped into her panting mouth savoring the coppery taste of blood. "Join me…' he said huskily after he ended the kiss.

"F-fuck you," she gasped. Her back was throbbing and she was strangely aroused by the feel of his lips against hers.

Aizen smiled gently. He kissed her again, sliding his lips along her jaw line licking and nipping as he went forcing an involuntary moan from the girl. He caught Gin's eyes with his and nodded. Gin landed two more strikes forcing Orihime's body to arch into Aizen's.

Orihime screamed as the two sensations, pain and pleasure, wound their way through her body. She sagged against Aizen as he continued to kiss, lick, and suck her neck. "I am kind, Hime-chan," he said silkily. He caressed her arms and lapped at her collar bone.

Orihime whimpered, "Go to hell," she whispered as she continued to lean on him.

Aizen smirked against her skin. He moved down her body and captured a breast in his mouth. As his moist cavern closed around her sensitive flesh, Gin landed two more blows along her reddened and swollen back. Orihime jerked forward, shoving her breast further into Aizen's mouth moaning and writhing helplessly.

Gin watched as his lover suckled the girl and felt a stab of jealousy fly through him. He landed two more strikes for spite. He smiled with maniacal glee as he saw the girl's flesh split and blood flow along her graceful curves.

Aizen licked a path to Orihime's other breast and drew that nipple into his mouth eliciting a shudder from the girl in his clutches. He licked a path back up her chest to her neck pausing to suckle at her pulse point. Orihime slouched as her knees buckled. Aizen put a knee between Orihime's legs to hold her up, careful not to touch her inflamed back.

Orihime moaned as she slid along Aizen's thigh. The sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs quivered at the contact. She shifted and bucked against the stimulation. She heard Aizen chuckle as he kissed her sensitive skin but she didn't care. The caresses, kisses, searing pain all culminated making her nothing but a bundle of raw nerves.

Aizen licked along her neck until he came to her earlobe. He took the tender flesh between his teeth and nipped her. He sucked the flesh into his mouth as Orihime rode his knee. He smiled as the place she straddled became hot and wet. "Let me be your god," he purred as she whimpered, grinding her flesh over his knee.

Gin struck her two more times. Orihime screamed and bucked against Aizen's knee. "Who is your god?"

She shook her head.

Two more blows, more blood. "I am a merciful god. I can give you what you want as long as you accept me," Aizen purred as he swirled his tongue in her ear causing her to shudder and buck violently against him.

Orihime moved against the man in front of her. The heat in her back, the heat of his mouth, and the heat in her loins were all driving her toward something unknown. She tried to fight it as hard as she could, knowing if she lost this fight she would lose her soul. Aizen adjusted his leg a little and something snapped inside of Orihime. Gin landed two more strikes and she screamed, "YES!"

"Who is your god, Orihime?" he purred in her ear.

"Aizen-sama," she cried.

"Who do you love?"

"Aizen-sama," she whimpered as her body streaked toward fulfillment

"Who loves you?"

"Aizen-sama," she said reverently.

He grasped her buttocks and thrust her down hard on his knee as Gin whipped her one more time. "Who do you belong to?"

Pleasure, so intense washed over Orihime she wept and screamed as she came against his knee, "Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, AIZEN-SAMA!"

Aizen nodded to Ulquiorra who stepped forward to loosen Orihime's restraints. As soon as she could move, Orihime dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Aizen's legs and kissed his feet. Aizen leaned down and patted her head, much like a master strokes an affectionate puppy.

Gin walked over to Aizen and said, "Good girl. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Orihime kissed his feet as well while he threw his head back and laughed. He disentangled the girl from his legs.

Ulquiorra pulled her up by her elbow and led her from the room. The two men chuckled as she kept throwing reverent looks over her shoulder. "Toys are most beautiful just before they break, wouldn't you agree Gin?"

"That I would, Aizen-sama. That I would," Gin chuckled.

A/N: Okay guys, I got the idea for this fanfic while I was playing Soul Calibur 4 (which I don't own either). Tira, one of my favorite characters says the line "toys are most beautiful just before they break" and that got my mind whirling. Ivy, another favorite, sort of resembles Gin (minus the hugh boobs), so since her sword can go into whip state, I made Gin the whip wielder. I hope you all like it. Please, please, please R&R. Thank you and much love.


End file.
